


Perceptive

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, oy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise was far more perceptive than people gave her credit for. In which Louise watches and reflects upon the way Dan and Phil interact with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptive

Louise was far more perceptive than people gave her credit for. Sure, her bubbly personality and love of chatter might give off the vibe of obliviousness, but that was far from the truth. She had earned a degree in Psychology for goodness sakes, reading people was one of her specialties. That’s where the subject of Dan and Phil came in.

She had met them both a couple of years ago, and the three had become fast friends right away. Dan in particular was fun to talk with, he was just such an awkward little thing. He was like the little brother she’d never had, and the seven year difference only helped with that fact. They also had a knack for catching each other’s eye at awkward moments. Phil too was quite awkward, but he was so unbelievably sweet and kind that she found it harder to poke fun at him, it was like hurting a puppy.

Almost instantly after she’d met the boys, Louise had picked up how closely connected they were. That was sort of obvious from the way one was hardly seen without the other when they were in public or at Youtube events, but there was also so much more than that. She had actually made a list in her mind, not as a creeper mind you, but it was impossible not to note Dan and Phil’s relationship.

One of the first things was the way they sat. Early in their friendship a group of Youtubers had gone out to dinner together during Vidcon, Dan and Phil included. Louise had been sitting across from them, only slightly paying attention to their behavior. At first the boys had noticeably sat apart, almost as if they were guarded. But halfway through the dinner when they became more comfortable, they were leaning into each other, shoulders pressed together as they listened to the conversations around them. From then on, it became easy to notice.

The second thing she noticed was the way they talked. Not to each other, but to other people. They would constantly finish each other’s sentences and laugh whenever the other said something amusing. One could almost compare it to how twins spoke, but there was much more to it than that.

A third thing Louise had taken note of was the way they responded to bigger crowds. Despite being a bit more awkward, Dan had a knack for speaking when there was a lot of attention on him. Phil could do that too, but it became noticeable to Louise that he had slightly more trouble, hesitating at times and shutting down, almost preferring to let Dan do more of the talking. However when he did speak, Dan would almost always reassure him in subtle ways, like touching his arm briefly or patting him on the shoulder. Likely many hadn’t noticed this, but Louise had and she found it adorable.

Fourthly, she noticed how each boy was when they were separated. It was a rare thing, but it did happen occasionally. When it did happen, it was obvious that each had lost fifty percent of their confidence. When they were together it was easy for anyone to hold a conversation with them, but with just one the other person had to make a lot more effort.

Fifthly, there was the eye contact. It was something that you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for it. But Louise had soon discovered that it was intriguing whenever they would meet each other’s eyes, which happened frequently but randomly. If someone said something that struck them amusing, both would look at each other and smile, often rather secretly. Louise would kill to know even a few of their inside jokes. Well, maybe not kill, but you get the point.

A sixth thing on her list was their videos. Unlike many of the other youtubers, neither Dan nor Phil vlogged their life frequently. Dan’s videos focused on relatable life problems, while Phil’s told about his strange encounters and sometimes other amusing stories. But really their lives were so private. Because they never vlogged at events, Dan and Phil’s fans would deliberately only watch other people’s vlogs to get the rare glimpses of them caught on camera. Perhaps other youtubers might find it offensive that a large group only came to their videos for Dan and Phil, but Louise found it amusing and loved it.

The list could go on for ages, but the main point was that these boys had something special. Many people, youtubers included, speculated if they were boyfriends or not. Louise knew that it was much more than that. They had a connection, a bond, that was much more intense than what best friends or even boyfriends could have.

That was the reason why Louise loved hanging out with Dan and Phil, and watching them so much. It was pure proof that such a thing as a soulmate actually existed, and that made her extremely happy.


End file.
